


A Day Together

by Natalie_the_whovian



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (i think), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, crossposted to fanfiction.net, crossposted to tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_the_whovian/pseuds/Natalie_the_whovian
Summary: Steven and Connie spend some time together.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134395





	A Day Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://natalie-the-whovian.tumblr.com/post/641756165272895488/maybe-steven-universe-steven-universe-connie) from @eternalscribbles on Tumblr: “ Maybe Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Connie Maheswaren  
> Steven and Connie spending a day like 2, happy regular kids and not like one of them has a gem inside of em.  
> You don't gotta do this tho, and if you want you can just write abt whatever ya want N stuff bout em.”

Steven grabbed Connie’s hand “Let’s go to the Big Donut!”  
Connie grinned. “Okay! Let me get my shoes on first.”  
They walked down there and got two donuts, one for each of them. Then they sat down on a bench and started eating.  
“Steven, when you met me you almost immediately decided to be my friend. Why is that?” Connie asks between bites of her donut.  
“Well, I just thought that you seemed so interesting and nice, and I’d like to be friends with someone like that  
Connie smiled. “Oh, that’s nice. I’m glad you’re me friend, Steven.  
“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
